


The Spice of Life

by anthologyofwhat (lea_hazel)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kink Negotiation, No Blood Magic, Sex Magic, Tumblr: dragonagefanweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/anthologyofwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of Merrill's illicit search for inappropriate uses of magic. No sex, just talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spice of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lissomesimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lissomesimplicity).



> Written for DAFW's Merrill porn week, because Merrill. And porn.

Hawke was sitting at her desk, shuffling listlessly through her piles of unanswered correspondence, when Merrill burst into the room, breathing hard as though she’d run there all the way from Darktown. Sheets of paper were slipping from her hands and scattering all over the rug. She gasped and dropped to her knees to pick up the fallen pages, casting furtive glances left and right as she clutched them to her chest. 

"Merrill," said Hawke, sounding more than a little suspicious, "what have you been up to?" 

"Nothing bad!" said Merrill defensively. "Just… trying to learn some new spells." 

"New spells," repeated Hawke, eyeing the rumpled pages that Merrill was hugging so fiercely. 

"From Anders," added Merrill, smiling beneficently. 

"Anders taught you new spells?" said Hawke. "Really? Did Varric have to make him do it? What did he want in return?" 

"Varric didn’t have to make him do anything, I promise!" said Merrill, shuffling the sheets of paper into some semblance of order. 

"Merrill," said Hawke sternly. 

"I’m sure Anders won’t mind…" said Merrill slowly, "when he finds out." 

"When— oh, _Merrill_!” 

"Don’t be mad!" said Merrill, eyes wide. She held up the bunch of pages before her. "It’s not dangerous, or anything." 

Hawke’s eye skimmed over the rows of looping letters and caught on something. Not being a mage herself it was hard for her to judge the uses of such things. “What is a _Glyph of Bondage_?” 

Merrill turned the page around and read the passage in question. “I don’t think I can cast that one,” she said. “My creation magic isn’t very good. Maybe this other one, though… _Minor Paralyzing Prison_.” 

"I thought you already knew that one." 

Merrill shook her head. “This one is much smaller, and not so dangerous. Well, not dangerous at all if you use it right. I just thought… it might make things more interesting. For us.” 

Hawke snatched the pages and read the titles out loud one by one. “Hex of Spanking? Aura of Sexual Stamina? Climax Syphon? _Reverse Walking Bomb_?” 

"I think that one is for, uhm, larger gatherings," said Merrill. "I haven’t read them all, yet." 

Hawke boggled at her. “You picked these out for us? And then stole into Anders’ clinic alone to find them?” 

"While he was gone, so he wouldn’t catch me," she confessed. "You’re not mad anymore?" 

She looked down at the pages and then back up at Merrill. Ordinarily she would have gone out of her way to try and keep the peace between her more contentious friends, but these were not ordinary circumstances. “Oh, sod Anders. We’re trying _all_ of these.” 


End file.
